Spools, also known as cheeses, are most often used in machines that have some form of feed device for pulling thread from the spool. This may be done by drawing the thread upwardly off the spool or downwardly from the spool, with the spool axis either vertically aligned or at an angle to the vertical.
One problem encountered, particularly with elasticised threads is the possibility of more thread than required being drawn off so as to form a large amount of slack thread between the spool and the feed device. This can allow twists to form in the free length of thread which can in turn then jam the feed device. Also, in the case of thread being drawn upwardly from the spool, excess thread can loop under the spool and its support to thereby jam.
Clearly, this is undesirable, and the present invention is directed towards overcoming the problem.